The Picture
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Will be 2 two shot stories one in the ZA at the safe zone in the future one AU. CARYL
1. Chapter 1

AN: hey, well I was on Facebook and saw a picture that HaloHunter posted and I immediately had two story ideas come to mind. One AU one not AU. I couldn't decide which one to do so I thought I would do both. Anyway this will be two -two part stories. The first takes place in the za in the future after they reach the Alexandria safe zone. Let me know what you think :)

Part 1

"A white bed spread? ...your happy about that...Seriously?"

Daryl watched from the door as Carol jumped in surprise at him speaking. She'd been fussing with the spread on her bed, making her bed neatly with a smile on her face, humming under her breath. She had seemed happy for the first time in a long time.

They had been at the safe zone for two weeks. When they had first arrived they'd been placed in isolation for two weeks, apparently the safe zone had been hit with the flu like they had at the prison and were cautious.

They'd been released from isolation this morning and ushered to their new houses. They were in a large six bedroom house, sharing with Rick, Michonne, and Maggie and Glenn and the kids. The safe zone council had brought some supplies to the house for them. Clothes, food, shoes, bedding. They'd all dug through and picked out what they wanted. The bedspreads had been last. The white one had stuck out like a sore thumb.

In the old world it would have been the one everyone wanted. Thick and soft and a gleaming snow white in color. But no one had wanted it today, everyone had grumbled about how you'd never be able to get blood out of it and picked a darker more practical one. Carol had chosen last and had been left with the white one, he'd glanced at her apologetically as he'd scooped up his but she seemed excited to get the white one.

He'd already dumped his shit in his room, the one next to Carol, but anxiety had started eating at his gut, being in another room felt to far away.

He knew he'd been smothering her, since Beth's death. Beth had been like the little sister he never had, her death had been another failure on his soul like Sophia, another kid he failed.

He couldn't help thinking of how Carol had been fixin to leave that night. Whether she slipped away at night, or died he knew one thing he couldn't lose her again. If he lost her he wasn't sure he could keep going.

So he'd smothered her, been overprotective while they'd been on the road. He needed his eyes on her at all times or he felt a panic start to seep in. He knew she could defend herself, but it still weighed on him. He couldn't lose her again.

He would bed down next to her every night. Staying awake until he was sure she was asleep and pulling her to him even closer.

She never made it awkward or uncomfortable, never asked why she woke every morning plastered to him wrapped in his arms. It was like she understood how he was feeling, like she knew what he needed.

Even In isolation he managed to snag a cot next to hers, she never batted an eye the first night when she went to settle in and found their two cots pushed together. She simply yawned when he got in bed and rolled her body in to the crook of his arm, like she knew that's what he needed, like she understood.

Holding her every night had become just as important to him as protecting her. He loved the feel of her in his arms, her soft hair on his neck, her warm breath on his skin. She always seemed a little cold, she was so tiny, she'd lost more weight than she should have on the road, he could feel her body be warmed by his, her involuntary little shivers would stop and she would sigh happily when she would get warm.

He got plenty warm too, holding her like that had an effect on him. He wasn't sure if she never noticed his aroused state most mornings, or brushed it off as a normal male morning thing and ignored it. It was definitely all for her.

His hands would travel, just a little, he was always ashamed that he couldn't resist touching her when she was asleep. Hell he wanted to touch her all the time. He wanted to roll her on to her back and wake her up with his lips on her neck and show her just how much she affected him, but he never did.

Now they were going to be in completely separate rooms. He had no excuse to stay with her, none at all. He'd never made his feelings clear, he'd only started to realize them himself lately. He was slow as fuck and a dumbass but he knew what he wanted he just wasn't sure how to get there from here.

She smiled then at him, that grin that he loved, the one he hadn't seen in a long time, the one that said she was enjoying teasing him, that made her face light up.

"Look at how clean it is Daryl!" She said excitedly motioning to the bed spread.

"Pfft...won't stay that way, you'll never get blood out of that." He scoffed teasing her a little but regretting it when he saw her face fall.

"Oh, I'll keep it clean, we have water here now...there is no reason why I can't." She said determinedly.

The safe zone had set up solar panels at every house. It was enough for water and refrigeration and that was it, but it was more than they'd had in a long time. Some days it felt like forever.

She looked so hopeful, he hadn't seen that on her face in a long time. They'd talked on the road, shared their grief. She finally told him what had happened with Tyreese and the girls. It was though talking about it had eased her burden, made her feel better about it. He was glad he had done that for her.

As he watched her face smiling again at something so simple as a clean bed, he realized then it was time, time to tell her how he felt, lay it out on the table. He realized part of the reason he worried so much about her was that his feeling were more than friendship. They had been for a long time. He took a step forward, reaching out to take her hand, when she put her hand up stopping him.

"What are you doing? ...You can't come in here like that." She said

"Like what?" He said looking down at himself. The council hunters had taken him out with them to show him the hunting grounds.

"Ummmm, no" she said a hand on his chest pushing him out of the door "You are more than welcome when your clean but it will get dirty by osmosis if your in the room like that. Sorry Pookie" she said

"What the fuck is osmosis?" He said but her only response was a cocky grin as she shut the door in his face.

Well fuck


	2. Chapter 2

AN:hey second part...I went fluffy, I had the fluffy feels. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Part 2

"Jesus fucking Christ that's cold"

Daryl stumbled in the shower as the cold blast of water hit him square in the chest. Water was plentiful at the safe zone but hot water was at a premium, the solar panels worked overtime to provide the luxuries they did, when there was enough juice for hot water it was a bonus.

He took deep gasping breaths and started to scrub himself clean. It was probably a good thing the water was so cold god knows he needed to cool off, before venturing into new territory with Carol.

Grabbing some liquid soap on a shelf he squirted a large amount onto his hand and regretted it immediately.

"What the fuck is this shit?" he growled to himself looking at the label. This shit definetly didn't smell like the beach.

He forced himself to stand under the cold water washing his hair several times and rinsing it until the water pooling around his feet ran clear instead of tinted with blood. He snorted out a chuckle when a pebble fell out of his hair. Huh ...wonder how long that had been there.

He almost wiped out getting out of the shower. Fuck you'd think he'd never taken a shower in his life. He wasn't some devolved cave men. That would be some shit Glenn would tease him about. He towelled off and pulled on some new jeans that he picked up today, staring at the shaving kit he'd reluctantly taken this morning when they'd picked out supplies.

"She'd better fucking like this" he said grumpily opening the kit.

"Daryl are you okay in there?" He heard Glenn call from outside the door.

He huffed opening the door glaring at Glenn, who was standing there grinning with Rick and Carl."Yeah why the fuck wouldn't I be?"he said

"Oh I don't know...how about the fact that you've been in the bathroom for an hour cursing and talking to yourself..." Glenn said with a grin. "Other people would like to shower before bed"

"What the fuck this house has three bathrooms...use another one." He said

"Would if I could, but I can't so I shan't." Glenn said with a grin making Carl snort. "Maggie and Michonne commandeered the other two...this is apparently the man's bathroom."

"There's three of them and four of us..we only get one bathroom and they get two...what the fuck?" He said.

"I know sounds about right..welcome to the world of being in a relationship with a woman...it's their world we only live in it" Rick said shrugging

"What Carol and I aren't like that.." He said blushing heading back into the bathroom to shave.

"Pfft sure Dude..whatever..." Glenn said rolling his eyes. "That's why your in here primping like a teenage girl on prom night."

"What? I ain't primping" he said scowling as he cut himself shaving.

"Oh really" Rick said "That knot in your hair with the pebble stuck in it has been there for three months. It's been making everyone insane. A month ago Glenn and I contemplated shaving your head while you slept, just to get rid of it."

"Pfffttt...I'd like to have seen you try...Carol and I ain't like that...yet" he mumbled.

"Yet?! ...holy shit! Are you actually going to make a move? Man up? Sign the deal? For real?" Glenn said jumping up and down excitedly. "Well fuck take as long as you need in the bathroom." He said before closing the door.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She wasn't in her room when he finally made his way in a half hour later. He managed to shave without to much trouble even trimmed and combed his hair.

He could hear her down the hallway giving Judith a bath. Her little happy squeals echoing all over the house as Carol obviously blew raspberries on her tummy.

He looked around her room, determined to wait for her. She didn't have any chairs in her room. She couldn't object now to him touching her bed. He sat down gingerly on the edge.

She was right that was fucking fabulous. Fuck like sitting on a cloud. He swung his legs up and lay down to test it out. Fuck he would only close his eyes for a minute. This was so fucking comfortable he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daryl...Daryl.."

He woke up to Carol standing above him, smiling down at him.

"Pretty great insn't it?" She said with a smirk.

"Get down here" he said with a growl pulling her down next to him and into his arms. He sighed when she settled herself into the crook of his arm and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Aww Pookie..." She said her face nuzzling into his neck "You smell fantastic...did you do that for me?" She said

Now or never he thought "you know I love you right?"

He felt a hitch in her breath as she pressed her forehead to his neck for a moment. "Yes...I love you too." She said quietly.

"I'm ready now" he whispered

She pulled back and smiled at him, he felt like that smile light up the darkened room ."Me too" she said

She lowered her head to brush her lips over his. The kiss was intense and passionate overwhelming them both to the point they broke apart panting.

He flipped her on her back pulling her shirt up and over her head. "you wanna take this to the floor?" He said with a grin "I wouldn't want to get your prized possession dirty"

She smiled at him sweetly, taking his breath away with what he saw in her eyes, as she slid her palm up under his shirt flattening it over his heart.

"My prized possession has always been covered with a few layers of dirt"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: hey...this is the second two shot. This is AU not related in anyway to the first story. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

xxxx...part 1

"One room?"

Carol looked at Daryl quirking her brow, as he returned from the checkout desk.

"That's all they had left." Daryl said shrugging.

They were on there way home from a business trip, a trade show Merle had insisted they go to.

Carol had been working for Daryl and his brother Merle for a year. They had hired her when no one else would have taken a chance on her.

She'd married Ed young, twenty four and naive and stupid. Things had been okay at first but they'd quickly come to realize that Ed was infertile. All the doctors could figure was a childhood occurrence of the mumps had left him sterile.

Ed had been enraged, somehow it all became Carol's fault. He started demanding her undivided attention and isolating her from her friends. She'd had a job as an assistant manager at a local bookstore and he'd insisted she quit.

She'd tried to please him, thinking it would pass, but one year became two, and two years became three, and the beatings had started the year before.

She'd known she had to get out, when she'd ended up in the hospital. When the nurses had asked her, she'd been truthful. Ed had gone to jail that night. He was found the next morning, he'd hung himself in his cell.

She'd been alone with no family, no real friends, no job, and no where to go.

Sitting in a motel she'd combed the want ads. Wanted office manager Dixon Construction and Property Management.

She'd shown up at the office the next day her head up and proud. Her eye so blackened and swollen she'd been barely able to open it.

They'd hired her on the spot. The only question about her eye had been from Daryl who had until that point let Merle do the taking.

"What happened?" He said nodding towards her eye.

"My husband" she said quietly

His face had darkened, an angry look crossing his face as he'd clenched his fingers into a fist. "Where is he?" He asked his voice a growl.

She'd been a little taken aback. She'd never had anyone be so angry on her behalf. Like he cared about her. "He killed himself in jail three nights ago" she said no hint of sadness in her voice. She wouldn't grieve that monster...ever.

He stared at her for a moment and nodded. "Good"

That had been the start of a relationship that had changed her life. Daryl and Merle had shown her she could be strong. Shown her what it was like to have friends who truly cared. Somehow they found her a small studio apartment, close enough to the office that she could walk and within her budget. She knew they had hired her out of pity but had been surprised when she turned out to be an asset.

She was organized where they were not, she was polite to customers they found annoying, and she doted on the two of them which was something they'd never had. She'd come to realize that the Dixon's did not have the greatest reputation but she would defend the two to her last breath. They were her heroes.

Merle was like the older brother she never had. Ten years older than her and Daryl she knew he thought of her in brotherly terms. She'd chided him before about his penchant ruffling the top of her hair as though she was ten.

He'd also become very protective, nearly breaking the hand of a customer who had decided unwisely to slap her ass in front of him and Daryl. Needless to say he was not a customer anymore.

Daryl was different. They became friends. There was nothing brotherly about it. They talked, she'd told him the secrets she kept because of the last three years..he listened and opened up about his own past. A violent rotten childhood. They understood each other.

Their relationship progressed, to an easy friendship. She came barreling out of her shell. She loved to tease Daryl and watch him blush. He was always so flustered when she flirted. It was as cute as hell. She knew he was by no means a monk and that he was well experienced but the fact she could fluster him so easily gave her a secret little thrill.

It never progressed past flirting, but he watched her lately with a possessive gleam in his eye. It was like he was waiting until he deemed her ready. It was like he was biding his time.

They needed some new equipment for the company and Merle sent the two of them to a heavy equipment trade show in Detroit. She'd been surprised when Merle had asked her to go. Merle would normally make trips like that.

Merle had said he couldn't leave but they could handle it and she and Daryl could take lots of pictures.

She discovered a hidden talent for photography, it had become a passion. She spent many weekends hiking and photographing wildlife.

When Daryl had found out she'd been hiking in the woods alone, she thought she actually saw steam shooting out of his ears.

"You been doing what?!" He asked incredulously. He'd calmed down quickly and she realized he'd been worrying about her. Anything could have happened to her by herself and she really was a novice in the woods.

He'd started coming out with her. He loved the woods, it was his natural element. He relaxed became more open...happy.

She loved capturing his face in those moments unaware. She had started a rather impressive pile of pictures of him. She couldn't seem to stop, his face captivated her sometimes.

"Snowstorm has the hotel overbooked." He said snapping her out of her thoughts. The flight home had been laid over...blizzard of the decade the news was calling it.

"We could be stuck here for days" he said "we're lucky to get a room at all"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carol stepped out of the shower, after having spent extra long, easing her aching muscles and honestly calming her nerves. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous. She was pretty sure Daryl had feelings for her...she knew she had feelings for him, but he'd never made a move. He'd watched her relentlessly like he was waiting for her.

Her hand stopped as she was rubbing a circle in the steam on the mirror...he was waiting for her.

It was clear now, like a fog lifted, he knew about her past, he was waiting, waiting for her to show him some sign she was ready. He always seemed to be touching her lately, her arm, her shoulders, the small of her back. She never flinched or moved away. It felt right to her, it felt like his hands belonged on her.

Yesterday at the show a rather aggressive sales representative from a company had attempted to chat up Carol at the hotel bar. She'd felt his arm suddenly slide around her waist, pulling her in close to his side in a very telling gesture. The man had gotten the hint and moved off. They had stood together a few moments staring at each other, his eyes seemed to be questioning something. She'd been so affected by his closeness that she stood there looking like a fly trap until he let her go.

He'd wanted her to show him what she wanted. He wanted her to make the first move, because he wanted her to be ready.

Her eyes filled with tears, if she hadn't already loved him, it would have clinched it for her in that moment.

She came out of the bathroom and found him stretched out on the bed. Always the rebel she thought with a smirk, he'd fallen asleep with his feet up by the pillow and his head at the foot of the bed.

The angles on his face softened in sleep, she grabbed her camera unable to resist. Quietly she went about capturing the image of him sleeping. She chuckled at the thought of the destruction the gleaming white bedspread would face if he had fallen asleep after a day on the worksite or in the woods..he had an amazing ability to get dirty.

He stirred slightly, his black t shirt pulling across his chest as his face turned towards her. His eyelids fluttered open sleepily.

"Hey sleeping beauty" she said softly continuing to take pictures.

He rolled his eyes and grumbled good naturally. He was used to her taking pictures of him, she knew he didn't mind.

"Staaahhhp" he slurred sleepily, his eyes closing again as he yawned.

"Aww" she pouted teasingly "I was hoping this would turn into an x rated photo shoot. I was just gonna cat call and tell you to take off your shirt."

"I will if you will" he said with a grin

She knew he was joking, she knew it was the normal teasing banter they often shared, but she felt it. This was the moment to show him. To let him know she was just as interested as he was...that she was ready. She stood up suddenly straight staring at him intensely. Setting her camera down on the side table.

"Carol?" He asked in question at the sudden change in her mood.

She grabbed the hem of the t shirt she'd been wearing. Lifting it up and over her head. Her heart beating frantically in her chest at the boldest move she'd ever made in her life. She couldn't look at him. What if she misunderstood his interest, what if this wasn't what he wanted?

"Okay" she said hoarsely staring at the floor her hand nervously running up one arm.

She heard him move and stand up he was directly in front of her when she looked up staring into his very naked chest. She hadn't even heard him take his shirt off.


	4. Chapter 4

an: hey sorry for the delay in part 2. My daughter was sick but she's better now. I have a crazy work schedule this week, if I do not update again before the New Year Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! The last six months have a been a rough stressful time for me, but thanks to you all I have discovered a love for writing :) let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Xxxxxxx...part 2

"Okay" she said hoarsely staring at the floor her hand nervously running up one arm.

She heard him move and stand up he was directly in front of her when she looked up staring into his very naked chest. She hadn't even heard him take his shirt off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She looked up, into his very expressive eyes. He reached up running his fingertips across her cheek bones as she blushed. She bit her lip shyly.

"Where's that sass you had behind the camera?" He whispered.

"Trying not to hyperventilate" she said honestly.

He groaned pulling her into him, wrapping his arms around her, her head nestled down into his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're ready for this baby?...I can wait." He said quietly his hand trailing up her back "it's enough knowing you want it too...we can take things slow."

"No...I want this...I'm just nervous...I want you." She all but whispered the last part blushing fiercely.

He groaned his lips connecting with her neck his hand on her waist sliding slowly up her sides. She shivered involuntarily as his fingers slid up her back. Tracing some unknown pattern as he made his way to the clasp of her bra. She shrugged it off as she felt him unclasp it.

"You don't have to be scared..I've been waiting for you..I won't hurt you." He said his hand coming up to cup her breast. "Come'ere" he said softly pulling her towards the bed. He sat down with his back against the headboard swinging his legs out in front of him. He gave a gentle tug on her wrist and she straddled him so they were sitting face to face.

He grabbed her camera from the side table and handed it to her with a grin. "You realize if these pictures ever end up in Merle's hands we are fucked" he said with a chuckle.

She stared at him in confusion for a minute and then started giggling. She pressed her forehead to his she felt like her face was radiating with joy. She brushed her lips across his.

"Thank you...for waiting...for understanding" she whispered.

"Didn't have no choice...from the second I saw you...you were so fucking brave and you didn't even know it...I was done for...I love you" he said a sweet grin on his face.

"I love you too." She whispered leaning in again to kiss him. Her Hips rocking into his.

"alright" she said a mischievous smile crossing her face as she snapped a picture of him "Time for you to work it" she said

"Pfffttt " he groaned rolling his eyes

"Oh...I love that sexy pout" she said as he grabbed her free hand and pressed a kiss to her wrists.

"Yes..that's right ..work it, work it" she said laughing snapping pictures as he cocked his head to the side staring at her.

"Oh I'm gonna work it alright" he said with a grin thrusting his hips up into her as his mouth descended on her breast sucking her nipple into his mouth.

She gasped arching her back "oh god" she moaned as she ground herself down onto him "I'm gonna drop my camera and break it" she murmured.

Without hesitation, his mouth never leaving her breast he reached up and grabbed her camera, setting it on the side table. She wound her hands around his shoulders threading her fingers through his hair.

He seemed content to sit there and kiss, his lips settling in on her breast moving up to her neck and mouth and then back down again. She was arching her back as far as she could go to give him better access to her breast, the only thing holding her up were his hands when he flipped her on to her back suddenly.

"This ok?" He asked giving her a look

She nodded as he braced a knee on either side of her hips. He leaned over and grabbed her camera and she looked at him in confusion. He grinned holding the camera "How do you develop these?" he asked

"There's an SD card...I print them of off my computer at home." She said in confusion.

"Perfect." He said snapping a picture of her as she giggled and brought her hands up to cover her chest.

"Ain't no one gonna see them...I know you have a pile a pictures of me...seems only fair I should get some of you" he said snapping more pictures.

She was stunned by his words momentarily and dropped her hands her cheeks flushing brightly.

"How did you know that?...About the pictures?" She whispered embarrassed.

He stopped and lowered the camera "I saw them, the day I picked you up and you were still in the bathroom...you forgot to put them away...it was hot as fuck seeing them there...knowing you wanted pictures of me surrounding you in your place... And Fuck, we should never have gotten you that studio apartment...every time i go over there I can't get my mind of off that bed of yours in the corner. I don't know how many times I considered throwing you over my shoulder and then down onto that bed..that day was worse than usual." He raised the camera back up "Now...how the fuck do you focus this thing. I don't want anything blurry."

She blushed but showed him how ..he was right the fact that he wanted pictures of her was a little exciting. She felt any last bit of anxiety fade away. "Do you want me to ...smile?" She asked out of confusion

"I believe the term you used was "work it"" he said quirking his brow and making air quotes with his hands.

She threw back her head and laughed hearing him take several pictures as she did.

"Fuck...you have the sexiest neck" he groaned as he continued to take pictures.

She put her fingertips up to her neck. Her neck was sexy? She thought incredulously as she ran her fingertips down it.

"Oh your fucking killing me" he said from behind the camera almost whimpering.

Her hand trailed down settling over her breast. She cupped herself than and squeezed her breast slightly, then rolled her nipple in between her thumb and index finger.

"Fuck me" he muttered his voice sounding almost as though he was wheezing. Her chest was heaving now, she could feel his arousal digging into her. She slid her hand down her stomach. He moved to the side, setting the camera on the bed, pulling her shorts down and off her.

She'd never in her life felt this way, sexy...wanted. Ed had taken her self esteem and shattered it in three years. He was making her feel what she'd never thought she'd feel again, beautiful.

She sat up and got to her knees in front of him. She wasn't sure where the confidence was coming from but she slid her hand down in between her legs. She sighed closing her eyes as she circled her clit feeling how wet she was already. Her other hand came up and grasped her breast squeezing it rhythmically.

"You ok?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah.., why?" He said his voice a croak

"Cause you stopped taking pictures and it sounds like your having trouble breathing" she said with a grin.

He groaned bringing his hand down to adjust the front of his sweats. "I gotta touch you" he said

"So touch me" she said stopping and staring at him.

He all but lunged at her after he set her camera on the table beside them, they tumbled back onto the bed laughing.

"You're so beautiful." He said as he settled himself in between her legs. He smoothed the wild hair away from her face and cupped her cheek.

"You're so blind" she whispered lifting her head up to kiss him.

"Hey...camera don't lie." He said with a grin.

"All this time I was going crazy," he said as he dipped his head down kissing her neck. "I waited cause...I understood what you were going through...we're so much the same." He said running his palm up and laying it over her heart.

She ran her hands down his back feeling the ridges of his scars. She'd seen them only once. They'd been hiking and she'd felt as though she was melting. Thinking ahead she'd worn her swimsuit, but he hadn't.

He hadn't hesitated taking off his shirt which is why his back had caught her off guard. Crossed with scars. She felt as though he'd wanted her to see. Wanted her to see who he was. He'd come through what she had and come out stronger. Her man of honor she thought as she loving traced each scar.

"Your so fucking sweet" he said kissing her neck and her hands dipped lower, pushing his sweats of his hips. "Ya sure about this?"

"Yes" she said grasping his erection in her hand as she helped pull down his sweats.

"Oh thank god." He said panting into her shoulder, wrapping his arms around as he joined them together.

For the first time ever she felt honest during sex, open, free, herself. She'd never been with anyone but Ed .

Daryl was different. His touch was softer, but he held her tightly like he was scared she would disappear all the while he face held an expression of almost awe. Like he couldn't believe this was happening.

He was demanding but giving, determined it seemed to have her reach her peak before losing all control. This was the way it was supposed to be, she'd known something had been missing from her life all along. She only just realized at that moment what that missing piece was, it was him.

XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke slowly, the wind howling outside letting her know the snowstorm was still raging. Awareness settled in slowly as she realized she was still naked under the sheet and last night had not been a dream. Unable to hold it in a smile spread across her face. It was the happiest she felt in a long time maybe her life. She blinked suddenly when she realized he took her picture.

"Now that one I'm gonna save" he said his soft voice seeming to float to her from the chair he was sitting in beside the bed.

She smiled and sat up, wrapping the sheet around her body and sat down snuggling into his lap.

"Just that one?" She asked teasingly.

"There's two I wanna save, the rest I deleted. I don't need no picture to show me what I'm hoping I have an all access pass to in real life, beside's Merle would lose his shit and kill me if he saw them" He said with a grin quirking his brow and she blushed but nodded. "But these two picture I want to remember those moments forever."

He handed her the camera and she flicked on the LCD screen to see what pictures he saved.

The first was a moment from when he had first picked up her camera. She was of her back her hair splayed out around her.

Fuck...You have the sexiest neck. He'd said

Her fingertips had come to her neck, touching it lightly. A look of awe had passed over her face.

The second was taken a few moments ago. She was lying in bed, the sheet covering her, her hair wild around her. Her eyes still had a dreamy sleep filled look, but her smile had filled her face. She looked happy, and content. She barely recognized herself. Look at how far you've come she thought suddenly.

She squeezed him more tightly and lowered her head to his shoulder. Look at how far they had both come. He'd waited for her to be ready, to be where he was and showed her what she already knew. It was okay to be happy.

A picture really did say a thousand words.


End file.
